Angel of Revenge
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Formerly titled New Age. It's been 10 yrs. since COG & 5 since BD. Clary meets the Cullens when they find her son, and then again 8 yrs. later. But trouble is stirring. Will this be the third Uprising? T just in case. C&J A&M S&M Twilight pairings R/N
1. Lost And Found

**A.N-I've been thinking about this for a while, and decided, why not. It's been 10 years since COG, 5 years since BD and Jace and Clary are married, and so are Simon and Maia. And let's pretend Maia can decided if she ages or not, okay? This _is _fiction, keep in mind. Clary is out with her and Jace's eight-month-old son

* * *

**Clary breathed in the familiar Manhattan air she'd grown up with. She looked down into the coach at her sleeping son and was glad he would get to experience the joys that came with growing up in the Big Apple. Of course, he'd spent the first three months of his life in Allicante, but he'd been too young to remember that. Or was he? Clary came back to that question from time to time when she saw her son. Every Shadowhunter had some of the Angel's blood in them, but, thanks to his parents, he'd have just a bit more than normal Shadowhunters. Clary wasn't sure if that meant her son would have some extra abilities like her and Jace.

Stephen was her life. Him and Jace. Sometimes she would laugh at the choice of the name they'd given him. But she was glad they did, especially when she'd seen the joy and happiness on her step-aunt Amatis's face.

They'd thought of naming him Max, after Jace's adoptive brother who had died at a young age, but a year before his adoptive sister, Isabelle, had outraged her parents and surprised everyone else by announcing that she was pregnant. She wouldn't say who the father was, but she got a check in the mail every month, which led them to believe that she hadn't quite cut ties with her partner. But the baby turned out to be a boy, whom she named Maxwell Robert Lightwood, after her brother and father.

So they decided to name their son after his biological paternal grandfather. Unfortunately, Stephen Herondale had died even before his son had been born. To add to it, his _mother _had killed herself _before _her son was born, horribly enough. But _Clary's _father and a friend had been able to cut Jace out of his dead mother's stomach so he could live. And though Clary's father had done many wrong things and she hated him, she would forever be grateful for that one act, even if it was for his own needs, because now Clary knew she could not live without Jace.

Clary stopped in front of a window where pieces of art were being displayed, and she felt a rush of pride when she saw one of her own pieces. She had followed in her mother's footsteps and became an artist. All of her family (which included her mother and step-father, Jocelyn and Lucian Graymark who was like a father to her, and now her step-aunt who was like an older sister sort of, her best friend Simon Lewis and his wife Maia, a warlock named Magnus who was with her adoptive brother-in-law Alec, and Jace and the other Lightwoods) had said that it was beautiful. Clary wasn't quite sure it deserved all the praise it got, but it was pretty good. It was the Mortal Cup with the Mortal Sword crisscrossing over the Mortal Mirror, which was a lake. She'd called it _Heritage. _The producers hadn't gotten how she'd come up with that title for it, but didn't question it.

Clary now turned and had to stifle a scream, as she looked around wildly. Her son was...gone!

"Stephen? Stephen, sweetie, where are you? Stephen!" She ran around the corner, stopping everyone she saw and asking if they'd seen a gold coach with a baby in it. Somehow no one had. Clary was starting to have a heart attack. She quickly called Jace and her mom and Luke, only to get voice mail.

And as she tore through the city, trying to find her son, she thought,

_Oh God, don't let my son be hurt. Lord Raziel, please let me find my son, please!_

_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
_In the woods at the park...  
Esme's P.O.V

My family and I, minus Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, were going into the woods to hunt. Nessie had school (We decided that since it was only two years left, we could risk it. Besides, people would just think it was a growth spurt), so she wasn't with us either. I looked around at the unfamiliar woods and sighed, wishfully thinking of Forks and all the happy times we'd had there.

It had been time to move, though, unfortunately. We had stayed in Forks for almost eight years. I felt bad for Bella and Charlie and Nessie. Bella and Nessie had been very sad, but understood it. Charlie did too, once we explained, but was not any more happy with it then his daughter and granddaughter. He'd requested to spend the whole few days we had left with them, and they happily agreed. We all let them have their time.

For some reason, though, the only job my darling Carlisle could get was in New York City. New York City! It wasn't very cloudy, and there weren't that many forests. Carlisle was looking for a rainier place to work, with more wild life, but this would have to do for now.

Just when we reached the edge of the forest, Alice stopped dead; the look on her face telling us she was in the future. Jasper hovered near her nervously, while Bella was looking at Edward, who looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" He asked Alice after she came out of her vision. She nodded.

"What is it? Are we in danger?" Bella asked, looking between her husband and sister-in-law. Edward shook his head. I sighed with relief at that, but why wouldn't they tell us? Edward smiled at my thoughts as Alice was warning us not to hunt, not right now. We were surprised.

"Why not? Are there humans in the area?" Jasper asked, backing away as he said this. We all knew he wasn't the best at his blood lust, but he was better then before, of that I was confident in. Alice answered,

"Because...because we're going to find a baby."

"What?!" was the chorus. Just then we heard a squeak of wheels. We all turned, tensed, but all there was was a gold-colored baby carriage.

"What in the world..." Bella murmured. She and I approached the carriage carefully, only to see a little baby boy staring up at us. He had whitish blond hair and green eyes, and when he saw us he smiled. I smiled back as Bella lifted him out and sniffed him. We tensed again at that, but my daughter-in-law just cocked her head, obviously confused. When we smelled the air, we found out why. The baby smelled good, very much so, but there was something underneath the smell, something like a warning. I understood why Bella was confused.

"What should we do with him?" Edward asked. Yes, that was the problem. I said,

"Well, we can't just _leave _him here, but we should probably look for his parents." Alice frowned. That usually didn't happen, so I knew she really disagreed with me.

"What if they just left him here? There wouldn't be much sense in giving him back to those who abandoned him." I was immediately sorry for my happy-go-lucky daughter. Her own parents had locked her in an asylum. She didn't have much for paternal support until she found us. Edward shook his head.

"He's too well-fed for that. And he obvious isn't afraid of us. Look; he's even sleeping in Bella's arms." We looked. He was right, Bella was humming a lullaby for the baby. I'd never heard it before, so it wasn't her lullaby, or even Nessie's. Maybe it was something her parents had sung to her.

"Maybe we should take him back to the house," I suggested. As every mulled it over, I asked Bella if I could hold him. She smiled and held him out to me. I looked down and his sleeping face and then almost dropped him. I thrust him back in to Bella's arms and backed away, trying to hold in my sobs. That little baby reminded me so much of my own baby boy, who had died after just ten days of life. Bella's eyes softened and Alice came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Let's go to the house," Jasper said. We nodded and then _walked _back to the house, so the little boy wouldn't be hurt or upset or something.

When we got there, Emmett and Rosalie were _very _surprised when we came back with a baby. But Rose didn't really care about how we found him, she was cuddling him and singing to him, with all the love and devotion only a mother can give. I felt so sorry for her. Rose had always wanted a baby, but female vampires can't have one. But she was thrilled when Bella became pregnant, because that meant she would have a baby to take care of.

Emmett gently put his hands on his wife's shoulders. She turned and beamed at him, as if he was their child. Poor Rose.

"Isn't he adorable, Em? And he doesn't even mind how cold I am!" I could tell Emmett hated to have to burst Rose's bubble. I knew I wouldn't have had the heart for it.

"You know we can't keep him, Rose," he said gently. Just like that my eldest daughter's face fell from the proud, happy face to one of pure sadness. My heart went out to her. If only female vampires could have a baby! Then Rose would have everything she could ever want.

"I know," she said softly. She looked up at me. "Are you going to look for his parents?" I nodded. She looked down at the boy and her lips lifted just a bit when he smiled at her; completely unaware of how much wound re-opening he was doing.

"Can I come with you? I want to hold him a little bit longer." I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder. Rosalie's body starting shaking with tearless sobs. Emmett looked dejected seeing the love of his life like this. I murmured comforting things in her ear.

"Come on, Rose, let's go." Edward said. She got up and nodded. Putting on a brave smiled she looked down at the baby.

"Don't worry, little guy, you'll be with your mommy and daddy soon," she said, tickling his chin, getting a giggle out of him.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Back on the street with Clary

Clary ran around wildly still, feeling hope draining away from her with each step. Then she saw a pale woman with beautiful golden hair standing next to another equally beautiful, pale woman with caramel hair. A boy with the same characteristics, only with bronze hair, was with them. But what really got her attention was the blond woman's arms, in which she held

"Stephen!" Clary yelled, running full speed. Her baby looked away from the blonde's smiling face to her, smiling and stretching his little arms out to Clary. A part of her relished in the fact that Stephen knew her and was excited to see her, but that was eclipsed by the absolute _joy _and happiness at seeing her son alright.

Clary took Stephen out of the woman's arms and hugged him to her, not ever wanting to let him go. When she looked up she must have said 'thank-you' a million times because the boy was looking intimidated. When she ran out of breath, the caramel haired woman smiled.

"You're very welcome. I'm just glad he's safe. I'm Esme Cullen, and this is my daughter Rosalie and my son, Edward." Esme held out a hand which Clary shook.

"I'm Clary Fairchild. And you've met my son, Stephen." Clary said, smiling. The blond, Rosalie, was looking longingly at Stephen. Clary guessed she wanted a baby of her own. Rosalie looked up at Clary and scowled.

"Care to explain why your son was in the woods?" Clary scowled back at her. She knew what the girl was getting at. She thought Clary didn't love her son and wasn't a good enough mother. Clary did admit that she let her eye stray away from Stephen a few times more then it should, but she was _not _a negligent mother.

"If you think I abandoned my son or in any way tried to hurt him, then you are very much mistaken," Clary said through clenched teeth. Edward shot his sister a look and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for Rose's behavior, but she just really likes babies. She doesn't mean any harm." Clary was about to respond when a pull on her shirt brought her attention to Stephen. He was opening his mouth and clutching her shirt. His mother smiled at him. She looked apologetically at Esme.

"I'm sorry to have to go, but it's his lunch time," she said. Esme smiled and nodded. Just then Clary's phone rang. She took it out and saw that it was Jace. Of course! She forgot that she had called him. He must have been tearing his hair out with worry.

_"Clary! Did you find Stephen yet? I got your message, and I was so worried and-"_ He was cut off by Clary's laugh at his rush of words.

"Yes, Jace, I found Stephen, and he's happy and healthy as could be." Jace sighed with relief on the other side of the phone.

_"Thank God. Thank the Angel, that's great."_There was a pause, and then Jace said, almost shyly,

_"Can I...can I talk to him? I mean, if he's awake."_ Clary laughed again at her husband's words. When she first announced she was pregnant, he had been super happy, but didn't really think he'd be a good father or not. So, when he had time, he played with Stephen the whole time. Stephen absolutely loved it when his father played with him, and Clary absolutely loved seeing her two favorite boys so happy together.

"Sure. Here he is." Clary sifted the phone towards Stephen, careful not to let him get his hands on it. Then she'd have to pay for a new phone she knew.

_"Hey buddy. You gave Mommy and Daddy quite a scare there. But you're safe now, and that's what matters. But don't do anything like that **ever **again, kay?" _Stephen, upon hearing his beloved father's voice, reached for the phone, babbling happily. Jace laughed when he heard it.

_"That's cute. Look, Clary, I would **really **love to stay, but..." _Clary sighed. There had been more demon activity going on lately, and she assumed that was why Jace hadn't picked up the phone when she had called earlier.

"It's okay, Jace, really. Go do your job. I love you," she said.

_"I love you, too, Clary. See you soon."_

"I'd better," she said, but he had already hung up. Clary put her phone away and turned toward the Cullens.

"Once again, thank-you so much. I can not tell you how grateful I am. If you need anything, anything at all, just call, okay?" Esme smiled and nodded. Clary wrote down her home and cell number on a stray piece of paper from her sketch book she had in Stephen's carriage. Then they exchanged good-byes and went their separate ways.

Clary looked down and smiled at her son. She would keep him in her sight from now on.

* * *

**A.N-I know it's hard to believe that no one saw a baby rolling down the street, and even harder that he would end up in a forest with no one noticing, but just please go with the flow. And I know next chapter will be a bit hard to with the Cullens staying in New York for a while, but please bare with me.**


	2. Bar Mitzvah and Reunion

**A.N-****There is going to be a time skip of 8 years, and you're going to meet Simon and Maia's son. The Cullens aren't going to be in here this chapter till the very end, just to let you know. Oh, and no Twilght wolves. And being Christian, I also don't know much about bar mitzvahs, so all my info's from the Internet.**

* * *

Jace sifted from one foot to the other. He, Clary, and Stephen were at the mundie-turned-fangs's son's bar mitzvah. Some Jewish tradition or something. Luckily for Fangs-oh, Simon, sorry. Clary hates it when he calls him that-it was okay for a bar mitzvah to not be in a temple, so he could actually be there. He was with his wife Maia near the podium where their son was reading some Hebrew nonsense.

Clary shot him a look. She nodded toward her 'nephew'/godson. Simon had asked her to be the godmother, and she had happily accepted. And as for the nephew part, it was just because they were really good friends. Like Simon and Maia was Stephen's 'aunt' and 'uncle.' Jace smirked. His son had no blood-related aunts or uncles, but that didn't matter. He loved his huge family, which also included friends. He especially adored his 'cousin', Simon and Maia's son, Isaac. Jace had found the name hilarious, considering Simon was Jewish. He was a bit surprised that Maia went along with it, though. But Simon said she had been over-joyed to learn they were able to have children; so Simon suggested Isaac, because Sarah, the first Isaac's mother, had also been so happy to be a mother, considering she was ninety-nine and Abraham was a hundred when their son was born.

Anyway, Clary wanted him to pay attention. He tried, he really did, but it was just so _boring_. Right now Isaac was finishing the Bible text and had just announced he was a man, and then everyone toasted him with the wine they held. Jace followed suit.

_Party time, _Jace thought as everyone got in their cars to go to the Lewis' place. Jace saw Simon talking to his mother with sadness in his eyes. The fearless Shadowhunter felt some sympathy for the vampire. His mother had suffered a heart attack three years earlier and a stroke a year after that, and that had greatly messed up her sight. So, though Simon was glad his mother could see him without freaking out that he looked exactly the same as he had at sixteen and could see her daughter-in-law and grandson, he didn't like the price she'd had to pay for it. The doctors said if she suffered anymore trauma, she might not survive it.

It was pretty fun at the party, though. Since Simon and Maia were pretty young, they could only invite those who who about them. They included Luke and Jocelyn and some of Maia's closest pack mates, Alec, Magnus, Isabel, Max (Jace still felt a pang of sadness every time he saw his young nephew. At nine, he looked exactly like his predecessor of his first and last name), and Clary, Stephen, and him. Robert and Maryse had been invited, but they had declined. Not that much of a crowd, but that was okay.

He made his way over to Simon, and clapped him on the back. His friend (yes, they were friends) smiled at him. Sometimes Jace looked at him and was taken aback at how Simon never changed. _Of course, he doesn't, _Jace always told himself whenever he thought that. But it was almost sad, one of his best friends could never grow up, never really experience life. It was times like these when he understood why Alec always spent his free time with Magnus, and why he hated being apart from him. Alec would grow up and die one day, and Magnus would just keep living, just like Simon. Well, at least Fangs had Maia and his son. Maybe they could keep each other company when everyone else was gone.

Simon went off to who knows where, so Jace went over to where Isaac was being congratulated. The poor boy looked overwhelmed, so Jace pushed everyone aside and pulled his nephew away from all the turmoil of people. Isaac looked grateful when they reached the refreshment table.

"Thanks, Uncle Jace. I don't know how much longer I could have lasted." Jace laughed as he examined the boy. He had Maia's long black hair that could never be completely tamed, and Simon's brown eyes. Isaac had a combination of his mother's headstrong and forceful nature, and his father's sarcastic wit.

From his vampire genes, he wasn't that comfortable with the sun, but he could stand it. He had ever-present fangs, but they looked more a canine's teeth than a normal vampire's. He needed blood, but not very often. He could last the year as long as he had some blood once a month. But if he lost any blood, he would need to replace it. He had the super speed and strength that comes with vampirism, but was a little slower and weaker than normal vampires.

Thanks to his werewolf genes, he turns into a wolf on the full moon, which is when he got his blood. He and Maia went out and hunted; him drinking the blood, and her and another wolf eating the meat. He can't partially turn into a wolf, though. Isaac is very proud of his mixed heritage, and is also very duty-driven to protect his family, whether from physical harm, or scandalous gossip.

_Flashback of 3 years ago..._

_They were all in Idris, to attend the annual celebration of Valentine's defeat, and the kids were marveling at the sights. But Isaac noticed two women whispering together and pointing at them. With his superior hearing, he could hear everything they were saying._

_"Miriam, look. Isn't it disgusting?" One of the women asked. She was dressed in a baby blue silk dress with her brown hair piled on top of her head. She was frowning and wrinkling her nose. It made her black eyes take on a beady apperance._

_Her friend, Miriam, nodded. She was wearing a sea weed green satin wrap with a pearl tiara in her blonde hair. She was narrowing her green eyes at him and his family._

_"You're right, Anne. A werewolf and a vampire. Unheard of. And to top it off, they get a** kid**. It's just wrong!" Her shrill voice hurt Isaac's ears. But her actual words_ _hurt him even more. He decided to do something about. _

_He walked over to them and tapped Anne on the shoulder, as she had turned around. She turned around again and when she saw who it was, her face got red. Miriam was looking around nervously, as if looking for an escape. He smiled at them, making sure they could see his fangs._

_"Hello ladies. You seem to be talking about something important. Care to share?" His parents and Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary had stopped to watch, and so had a few other bystanders. When neither Miriam nor Anne answered, the half-breed raised an eyebrow._

_"No? That doesn't seem nice, considering you're talking about me and my parents. But I'm sure you don't mean it. I mean, we wouldn't want to have to report you to the Clave." He raised both eyebrows now, taking on a look of alarm, as if he couldn't bear the thought of the two women getting in trouble. He laughed when the women started sputtering, groping for an excuse. As he walked back to his waiting parents, he called over his shoulder,_

_"Next time you want to gossip about werewolves and vampires, do it where they aren't present. There's no way you can hide it from them otherwise." He laughed at the dumb-founded look that came across Miriam and Anne's faces_

End of Flashback

Jace loved his nephews equally, but sometimes, he spent a bit more time with Isaac because seeing Max made his heart hurt. His brother, the first Max, was only nine when he was killed by Clary's brother, who Jace had killed. He remembered when Isabel first brought her son to the Institute to show her family, when he was three months old. Maryse took one look at her grandson and burst into tears, causing little Max to cry as well. When her mother recovered, Isabel asked what was wrong, and Maryse had tearful recounted how Max looked just like his uncle when he was that age. And everyone there knew that she wasn't talking about Alec.

Jace noticed that Isaac was scratching his ear repeatedly. He smirked. That was a sure sign the full moon was coming soon. He commented on it to his nephew.

"That time of month again, huh?" Isaac grimaced and nodded.

"Isaac! Jace!" The two males turned toward their names to see that it had been Clary that had called them. To their surprise, most people had left already. In fact, they, Clary, Isaac's parents and Stephen were the only ones left. Clary was waving at them. They went over to her.

"Come on, guys, Stephen wants to go into the woods."

"Why?" Jace was confused by his son's request. But it wasn't that surprising. Ever since he could walk, Stephen had been drawn to the park woods. He'd told his parents that he wanted to see the 'pretty people' again. No one had understood it, but let him have his fun. Clary had a twinkle in her eyes when she answered,

"He wants to spar with Isaac." The aforementioned laughed. Stephen continually trained with him to improve his Shadowhunting skills, and his cousin had always agreed in amusement.

So now they were in the woods, with a grinning Stephen on top of Isaac with a serph blade at his throat. Isaac grunted when Stephen sifted his weight, and tried to glare, but couldn't and ended up laughing. Stephen frowned at that, and was about to object to the use of that emotion when they heard a rustling in the bushes.

Immediately Simon was in front of his son and nephew, growling at the unknown threat. A blur of white shot out of the bushes, and the adults turned their attention to it.

'It' turned out to be a boy. He was very pale, with bronze hair and black eyes. He was eyeing them all hungrily. When he saw Simon growling, he dropped to a crouch and growled right back. When Simon snapped his jaw, the boy snarled. His eyes flickered every few seconds, taking everything in at once.

"Edward!" Suddenly another blur crashed into him; this time it was a girl, with brown hair, but the same basic features: pale and black eyes. The boy leaned toward her and said,

"Bella be careful. I think at least the little ones are that one's..." he got a disgusted look on his face when he finished his sentence "Prey." Simon shot up at that, with a furious look on his face.

"You think they're my...my _prey?_ They are my _family!_ He's my son, and he's my nephew! How _dare _you think that of me!" The two looked surprised, and the boy, Edward, looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Dam right you didn't know," Simon growled. Then Clary gasped.

"Edward? Edward _Cullen_?" Edward looked over at Clary, and his jaw dropped.

"Clary Fairchid?" She nodded. Jace was looking from his wife to this boy, wondering what their connection could be. Edward looked at Stephen, who was mesmerised by him. Edward dropped to one knee and said,

"Then you're Stephen, right? Do you even remember me? Probably not, you were just a baby. But I bet you remember Esme and Rosalie." He looked to his partner. "Bella, hum that song you did. From eight years ago. When we found that baby." Bella's eyes got wide and her smiled even wider. Then she started to hum a little song, smiling at Stephen while doing it. Stephen got off Isaac and started jumping up and down.

"I do! I do remember you! You're the pretty people!" Edward smirked at the child's choice of words, but nodded. But Jace was annoyed.

"Will somebody _please _tell me what the h**l is going on?" Clary laughed and explained everything.

"Jace, these are the people who found Stephen when he was a baby. When he got lost." Her husband's eyes got wide with understanding, while Clary's suddenly narrowed in accusation.

"But that doesn't explain why-" Then she cut herself off. It was obvious. Why Edward and Bella were so pale, why they were in the forest and thought Simon was defending his 'prey' and why they were so fast. Why Edward hadn't aged in eight years.

"You're vampires."

* * *

**A.N-Okay, that was longer than I thought it would be, but okay. It might be a little far-fetched and rushed, but whatever. And to Jews everywhere, I do not mean to disrespect your traditions, it was just something Jace would think. Please do not be offended.**

**And for non-Christians and non-Jews, Abraham was the first follower of God and and the first patriarch. He is our ancestor in faith as well. He and his wife Sarah were very old when they had Isaac (which means 'laughter'), but because of their faithfulness, God rewarded them and also fulfilled his promise to make Abraham's descendents as numerous as the stars. You can find his story in the book of Genesis in the Hebrew Bible and the Old Testament of the Christian Bible.**


	3. Meeting

Edward and Bella looked shocked, then nervous. Simon, though he had long gotten out of his protective position, still kept a wary eye on the two "teens." The eight of them stared at each other until Maia broke the silence.

"I know you're shocked and afraid that humans have discovered your secret, but don't worry. We're far from humans ourselves." The couple relaxed a little bit at her words, but were still not completely comfortable. The female vampire, Bella, asked politely,

"Would you mind telling us what you are?" Maia grinned.

"I'm a werewolf."

...  
Bella's P.O.V

When the girl said she was a werewolf, I was surprised. She wasn't freakishly tall, nor did she smell bad. But then I wondered if she was an actual werewolf, as opposed to a shape-shifter, like the Quililetes. So I asked her,

"Are you a Child of the Moon, then?" She seemed surprised that I knew, but nodded. She pointed to herself, then gestured to each of the others as she introduced them.

"I'm Maia. The vampire's my husband, Simon, and that's our son, Isaac. You seem to know Clary and Stephen already, and that's Jace, Clary's husband and Stephen's father." The redhead, Clary smiled at us while her husband, Jace, and the other vampire, Simon, still glanced at us warily. Isaac was looking between us and his father, probably wondering what to do. Edward cleared his throat (not that he needed to) and introduced us, though they already knew our names.

"I'm Edward as you know, and this is my wife, Bella." I waved. I looked at the little boy, Stephen, and marveled at how he'd changed from an eight-month-old baby to an eight-year-old boy. Though we remembered him, of course, he wasn't given much thought over the years. He'd become like a myth, and once-in-a-lifetime occurence that had been pushed to back of our minds. When I tuned back into the conversation, Edward was inviting them to the house.

"How fast can you run? We can go slow, if you want." Edward said. Simon looked indignant, and Jace humphed.

"I bet I can run as fast as you can, bloodsucker. You want to race?" Clary, upon hearing what her husband had called mine, slapped his arm and gave him a sharp reprimand. But Edward and I laughed.

"It's been a long time since I've been called that. And it was usually said by the dogs," he ovserved. That got their attention. Maia looked a bit excited, but Simon looked once again wary. Probably thinking they wouldn't like him.

"There are werewolves here, then? Is that how you knew what I was called?" I shook my head. I'd gotten so used to calling Jake and his pack 'werewolves' that I hadn't ever called them what they were: shape-shifters.

"Well, the correct term would be shape-shifters, but they turn into wolves, but no, we don't have werewolves. They live down at La Push, on the reservation. But that's not important right now." I turned toward Jace. "So, do you really think you can run as fast as my husband? He's the fastest of all nine of us. Hey, wait a minute, you never told us what you were. Because you aren't human, are you?" Clary shook her head while Stephen piped up,

"We're Shadowhunters. We fight demons and protect humans, who don't know they're there. We call regualr mortals mundanes." Well, that's interesting. I turned and saw Edward and Jace, along with Simon and Isaac, at the edge of the trees. I guess they were going to race. I turned toward Stephen and the Clary and Maia.

"C'mon, since the guys are going to see who can run the fastest, I'll walk with you so you know the way." They nodded. Stephen didn't quite like not being able to catch up to the guys, but, head held high, he accepted his pace with all the dignity an eight-year-old can be expected to have.

...  
At the Cullen house...

When Bella, Clary, Maia, and Stephen came out of the woods, Edward was complimenting Jace's speed.

"I'm surprised that you can run so fast. Is that because you're Shadowhunters?" Jace shook his head.

"Partly, but not the whole reason. I think it's time we told you about us.


	4. Secrets

**A.N-This is Jace explaining to the Cullens the history of the Nephilim. **

"We are the Nephilim, or Shadowhunters. We protect ordianry humans from demons, evil, soulless monsters from other dimensions. Before Clary's stepdad sort of took over, we were also allowed to kill any Downworlder that we thought broke the Accords. The Accords were a peace treaty between the Downworlders, which are warlock/witches, fairies, vampires, and werewolves, and Shadowhunters.

"A thousand years ago, Jonathon Shadowhunter begged the Angel Raziel to mix their blood together to protect man-kind from demons. So Raziel mixed his blood with Jonathon's in what we call the Mortal Cup. There is also the Mortal Sword, which is used in trials, because any Shadowhunter who touches it has to tell the truth.

"Every Shadowhunter has the blood of the Angel in them, but because Clary's father, who was my foster father for ten years, put the blood of the Angel's brother, Ithuriel, in our mothers before we were born, we got extra angel blood, and I guess you could say super powers. I can go as fast as you, and Clary can enhance and create new runes. Runes are the Marks on our bodies that help us battle demons." Here Jace paused and rolled up his sleeve so the Cullens could see his arm. The different Marks from over the years crisscrossed over his arm, forever burned into his skin.

"There are all different kinds_: Iratze_ is the healing rune, there are also shield runes, truth runes, portal runes, and Clary made the Fearless rune, and the Alliance rune." Jace's golden eyes scanned the Cullens' own gold ones, watching them absorb all this new information. Finally the silence was broken by the big brown-haired one, Emmett, who whistled loudly. Then Bella and Edward's daughter, Nessie, looked at Isaac, and said with a competitive glint in her eyes,

"Want to race?" Isaac looked at her, startled.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Nessie shrugged and said that if he's half vampire and half werewolf, he should be pretty fast. "So do you want to?"

Isaac looked unsure, probably sizeing her up. But then a sly smile crept across his face as he slowly got up and said,

"Catch me if you can, mundie." Then he was off, with her at his heels. Edward raised an eyebrow at Simon and said,

"Well, Nessie seems to like him well enough." Simon sifted uncomfortably in the older vampire's gaze, but Maia said proudly,

"How can you _not _like Isaac? He's just like his father, funny, caring, knows what to say, and is over-all great." Simon smiled sheepishly and gave her a kiss on the cheek, while Bella smiled and Edward looked amused. Finally Carlisle said to Simon,

"If you don't mind me asking, but you seem different from us. Do you mind telling us what kind you are?" Simon shrugged and sat down on one of the chair that Esme had put out for them.

"Sure. Well, I'm more of the...traditional vampire, if you know what I mean. Well," he paused then, reconsidering. "I'm _supposed _to be the more traditional vampire. You know, burn in the sun, can't say the Lord's name, that stuff. I still can't go on hallowed ground, but because I drank some of Mr. Hotshot's blood over here," he pointed at Jace, who smirked, "I can stand in the sun and not burn. And because of this," he moved some of his hair away from his forehead, and you could see a rune that looked like the Star of David **(Was that what Clary drew**?). "I can say the Lord's name. And plus, whatever's done to me, is returned seven-fold." He grinned when he saw them looking at his Mark. "It's the Mark of Cain."

Carlise, Esme, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie's eyes widened. Apparently they knew the story. Just then the front door burst open as two white blures rushed. When they stopped, it was obvious to see that Isaac had won. Nessie was grumbling about how stupid _dogs_ were.

* * *

**A.N-Bad way to end, but it's kind of late, and I want to get this in. And it's sort of a cliffy, so you'll want to see what happens, hopefully!**


	5. Song, Hospital Visit, And Strange Man

After all the randomness was over, the Cullens and the Shadowhunters and Downworlders settled into conversations with each other. Stephen was chatting away to Rosalie and Bella, and Isaac and Nessie were in the middle of the floor, just talking. Nessie asked,

"How old are you, anyway, Isaac?"

"Thirteen," he said. His answer seemed to please Nessie. Her face lit up as she said,

"So am I!" Isaac blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, which was,

"Really? You look a lbit older than that!" Nessie raised an eyebrow and everyone looked at him; even Stephen, since he knew the importance of never telling a woman that she looks old. Isaac, realizing his blunder, blushed as much as his pale half-vampire self would allow him, which wasn't much.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Nessie! I-I didn't mean it like that! It-it's just that you look-"

"Eighteen?" Nessie finished for him, laughing. Her father and uncles were laughing uproariously, and Bella and Alice had a hard time keeping their giggles in. Rosalie just looked amused, and Maia and Simon were shaking their heads. Jace joined in the boys' rambunctious laughter, and Clary was laughing quietly. Esme and Carlisle, who were in the kitchen in the next room, just smiled.

In a few words, Isaac was _very _embarrassed.

After everyone got their laughter under control, Nessie explained to Isaac and the others about her abnormal growth rate.

"I stopped growing when I was seven, and before that I grew physically and mentally faster than human kids." She giggled again. "I guess that's what happens when you're also half-vampire." Isaac nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I grow at a normal rate, but I'll probably stop growing when I reach sixteen." At that, Simon sighed.

"I wish he wasn't going to stop at sixteen, though. At least hit eighteen, when you're an adult. 'Cause being sixteen forever isn't all it's cracked up to be." The Cullens laughed at that, and Edward said,

"I know what you mean, Simon. Out of all of us here, I'm, physically, the youngest, at seventeen." At that, Simon and Edward settled into a conversation about that, while Maia talked to Bella.

Esme had come into the room, and was talking with Clary about things only mothers experience, when she noticed Jace looking at Edward's piano. She smiled and said,

"Do you play?" Bella and Edward laughed at the familiar phrase, but Esme ignored them. She was waiting for Jace to answer. Stephen did it for him, however,

"Daddy's really good at piano. He doesn't play that much, though." Stephen pouted at that last part. Esme stood up and pulled Jace off the couch,

"That settles it, then. Go ahead, play." Jace was a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at him, but then Clary led him over to the piano and leaned against it. When he did play, that was the position she was always in. So the Shadowhunter went over and sat down on the bench. He said to his wife,

"There is a song I was working on for our anniversary, but I guess I can do it now." With that, he began to play.

It started off simple enough, in a repeating pattern. But then, Jace came to a stop for a second or two, his foot on the pedal to let the sound ring out. He switched to a soft melody, his fingers in the high notes. Gradually, he came down, and lingered on the next four notes.

Jace then pounded on the low notes, giving off a sense of pain, and anger. Those were the emotions on his face, anyway. (Jasper sifted uncomfortably through this part of the song). Jace stayed in the low notes with one hand, and went to the high notes with the other. They came closer together, but his left hand stayed low.

And then, he stopped like he had in the beginning, and flew across the high notes, his face smoothing into a peaceful expression. He lingered on the high notes, just playing. The last notes were middle E and F, after coming down from the high notes, and coming up from the low notes.

When his father was done playing, Stephen clapped as loud as he could. Jace smiled at his son as the boy ran up to him. Jace put his arm around Stephen and then turned to give Clary a kiss. (Their son made a face at that).

The Cullens clapped as well, and so did Isaac and Maia. Simon smiled and said,

"Didn't know you had it in you, Lightwood." Jace smiled a little at being called _Lightwood, _then grinned at the vampire.

"You should, Dayligther, since you're always complaining that it seems like I can do _everything_." Simon just glared at him.

Just then, Clary's phone rang. She smiled apologetically at everyone and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Clary? Where are you?" _It was Alec.

"Alec? We're at a friend's house. Is something wrong?" At the mention of his brother, Jace was immediately concerned. He wanted the phone, but Clary wouldn't give it to him. "Probably wondering where we are," she assured him.

_"I-it's Isabel, and Max. They got attacked outside Pandemonium, and Mom and Dad weren't at the Institute, so I brought them to the nearest hospital I could." _Clary gulped. It could not be good, if Isabel couldn't take on whatever attacked her and her son. She asked the name of the hospital.

_"Lenox Hill Hospital. But we have to wait, because apparently they're short on staff." _At that Carlisle said,

"That's where I work. Maybe I can help. I just got buzzed, anyway." So Clary said good-bye to her brother-in-law, and went with Carlisle and Jace to the doctor's car. Before they left, however, Stephen asked Jace,

"Is Aunt Isabel and Max going to be okay?" Jace smiled and knelt down to his son's height.

"Your aunt and cousin are going to be just fine. So don't worry, okay? You stay with Uncle Simon and Aunt Maia and Isaac and the Cullens, and be good, okay?" Stephen nodded. His parents gave him a good-bye kiss on forehead and left with Carlisle.

...  
At the hospital...

Clary watched Jace as he paced back and forth in the waiting room. She looked at her nephew, Max, and saw he was shaking. Apparently he was just scratched, and scared. Clary wasn't really surprised; Isabel knew how to take care of her son, and if she couldn't save him, she would die trying. Clary just hoped that wouldn't be the case this time.

When Carlisle came out, Jace was on him like a vulture on a carcass, demanding to know what was going on with his sister. Alec was at the vending machine, but would come back soon and doing the same thing Jace was.

She came out of her musings and tuned into the conversation her husband was having with the doctor.

"Well, she's stable now, and on normal circumstances, would be find in a few days, but..." Carlisle trailed off here, until Jace demanded,

"But _what?" _Then Carlisle told them that Isabelle had poison in her. "Whoever fought her has a strong knowledge of poison. I've never seen anything like it, ever. And, as you both know, I've seen a lot." He chuckled at that, hoping to make a joke, but it only made Clary sick, because she knew what had most likely attacked her best friend and sister-in-law.

"What's going to happen to my mom?" The three adults turned when they heard the quiet voice. Max was looking at them like a scared rabbit. Alec had come back, and was looking between his nephew and them. Carlisle came over and knelt down in front of the boy. He smiled what he hoped to be a reassuring smile and told him,

"For now, you mother's resting. But until we get this poison out, she needs to stay here. You'll have to stay with one of your uncles, but your mom is going to be alright, okay?" Max looked down quickly, then back up, shyly.

"Okay."

...  
Undisclosed area...

A figure paced back and forth across thei floor. Upon closer inspection, you could see it was man, a very annoyed man. He stopped his pacing and spun around, throwing something in his hand at something.

"You were supposed to get _Stephen, _not his cousin and aunt!" he roared at somone in the shadows. _Though, I do have a score to settle with that b**ch,_ the man thought.

"I-I'm sorry, m'lord! I'll get him next time, I promise!"

"You better," the man growled.


	6. Almost Revial

**A.N-Hiya! Did you miss me? I am **_**SO **_**sorry I haven't updated. You see, Lent had rolled around, and I gave up the Internet. But, now it's Easter, Alleluia, and I can write. I bet you're very glad about that. _Joyous Pacques, _or Happy Easter in French. (If you're not Christian, don't be offended.)****

* * *

**Isabel's P.O.V

A continuous buzzing sound filled my ears, and I groaned. I wanted to cover my ears, get away from it, but there was something holding them down. I started to get annoyed. The buzzing was all I could think about. Why? Did I have some sort of drug in me, a medicine. Then it all came back to me; the memories caved in upon me, as if they had been waiting for me to realize they were there so they could consume me.

_Flashback..._

_I had brought Max to Pandemonium to fight some demons, to teach him how to trick them into revealing that they knew what you were so you could get them. If they called you a Shadowhunter, you knew they were demons. Only demons would call you a Shadowhunter._

_Then some __Raum_ _demons had attacked us out of the blue. I had defeated most of them, but there had been a lot of them, like hundreds. Max tried his best, but he had been knocked unconscious for a while. That had enraged me, and I had hacked and maimed as many demons as I could with my seraph blade and whip before they got to me. I remember a few of them injecting their poison into me. I had fought a few more off, and then I had succumbed to the darkness, where it was quiet. Peacefully, blissfully quiet..._

End of Flashback

My eyes ripped away from the lids as I opened them. I groaned at the light piercing them, and looked to the side. Alec was sitting there, his own eyes wide at my sudden recovery. We stared at each other for a while, and then he laughed and cried,

"Izzy!" He hugged me tight, so much that it hurt. I gripped the back of his shirt. "Alec," I cried, gasping for breathe. "Too...tight...can't breathe." My brother immediately let go when I said that.

"Yes, we don't want to crush her spine when she's just woken up," an amused voice said from the doorway.

I looked up to see a pale, blond-haired man in a white doctor's coat with gold eyes. He was extremely handsome and his eyes kind, but for some reason, I knew he could be dangerous, lethal if he wanted to be. Loyalty radiated off him, and I understood that he had a family that he cared for very much. If they were harmed, though he was not one to battle, he would fight tooth and nail to defend them, and I also knew that he could. I got all this from the look in his eyes, and for some reason I felt safe with him. I knew he would make sure I was all right. But I was still wary of him.

"Who are you?" I said suspiciously. The man chuckled and Alec looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Izzy. Let me introduce you. This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's been your doctor since I brought you here to the hospital from Pandemonium." Alec lowered his voice, dropping it to a whisper, and added,

"He's also a vampire. Not like the ones we know, but a different kind. He and his family, there are eight others, are what they like to call vegatarians. They only drink animal blood, like Simon." I stared at Dr. Cullen, shocked that he was a vampire. He was pale enough, and that explained why he was so unbelievably handsome, but I still couldn't believe it. Suddenly I gripped Alec's arm, digging my nails into his skin.

"Where's Max? Is he all right? Tell me you brought him here too, please Alec. He was unconscious last time I saw him, where is he now?" I was growing a bit hysterical, worrying for Max.

Dr. Cullen calmed my fears by saying in a soothing voice, "Your son is fine, Ms. Lightwood. He's in the waiting room just outside your room now, as a matter of fact. Would you like to see him?" I nodded eagerly. I felt sick that he wasn't here with me now. I wouldn't be satisfied until my son was next to me, so I knew he was safe and sound.

"Should I tell the others you're okay?" Alec asked. "Others?" I repeated, asking my own question with one stolen word. My brother nodded and answered,

"Jace and Clary are also out there with Max." When I looked surprised, Alec raised an eyebrow. "Did you really think they wouldn't come? You're their sister, Izzy." I smiled and told him to go get the others.

...  
Jace's P.O.V

I was sitting on one of the chairs in our little lobby outside of Isabel's room, playing teacher to Max, answering all his questions about Shadowhunting. Clary was reading some magazine when Alec burst out of Izzy's room, where he'd been my his sister's side, grinning like an idiot.

"Izzy's awake!" He exclaimed. I was up out of my seat in three seconds flat, eager to see that my sister was alright. Clary got up too, but she waited for Max, which I felt a tinge bit guilty for not thinking that he wanted to see his mother, but it quickly passed as the boy raced past all of us to get to Izzy first.

"Mom!" Max cried, flinging himself on top of her, hugging her tight, and Izzy did the same to him. She stroked his hair, and told him she was alright. She smiled at the rest of us. I went over and hugged her, too happy for words. I looked at Carlisle.

"She's okay now, right? Now that she's awake?" There was a hopeful hint in my voice, but I remembered that Carlisle had said that Isabel had poison in her bloodstream, and that he didn't know what it was, but I did. Clary, Alec, and probably Isabel herself knew what it was. Demon poison. It needed to be sucked out, and there was only one vamp I would trust with my family.

"We need to call Simon."


	7. I'll Come

**A.N-Sorry I haven't given you guys a chapter for a while. Had a bit of a writer's block, annoying things. But, I'm ready now. Here you go.

* * *

**Simon's P.O.V

I was having a talk with Edward about the difference in our species when my cell phone rang. I excused myself and looked at the caller I.D. It was Jace. Assuming he had news on Isabel, I answered and asked what was up.

_"Simon, you need to come down here," _Jace said, his voice serious, but also a bit of worry. I knew then that Isabel was in trouble, but what could I possibly do to help.

"Why?' I asked. Maia had followed me out into the kitchen, where I was taking the call, and Isaac, Nessie, and Stephen were eavesdropping by the entrance. At least, they were, until Bella and Esme called them back, I knew it didn't matter for my son and Nessie, but I knew Stephen was put out by this, wanting to know what was happening with his beloved aunt.

_"Because...we just need you here, okay? Just get over here. Please, Simon, Isabel needs you." _There was a pause, and then Jace, with a desperate note in his voice, informed me, "_There's demon poison in her blood, Simon. It needs to be sucked out, preferably by a vampire. Carlisle could do it, I guess, but I trust you more, and I know Alec and Izzy would feel more comfortable with. Please." _Then end word had such despair, such pleading in it that I just had to go. If Jace was acting like this, then Izzy must be in serious trouble.

"Okay," I said.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
In the hospital...

Maia and I were walking through the halls of the hospital, trying to find room number 120, with Stephen already far in front of us. My wife had insisted that she come with me, and I had agreed to let her come. We hadn't planned on taking Stephen, but he had used his pout face, and no one could resist that.

Isaac had also wanted to come, but I had firmly refused and had been adamant about that. As much as I loved my son, and as much as I knew he loved me, I didn't want him to be there when I started sucking Isabel's blood. I just couldn't stand the thought that, even if he knew it was necasary, he would respect me less, since I had consciously drank blood. I couldn't bare that.

"Found it!" Stephen called, taking me out of my thoughts. Maia and I stopped when we got to him, and lo and behold, there was room 120. I ruffled my 'nephew''s hair, which he blushed at, and walked in.

Clary and Alec were sitting in the two chairs next to Isabel's bed, with Jace leaning on the back of Clary's. Carlisle was standing to the side. Max was up on the bed, sitting on his mother's lap. They all looked up when they saw us enter.

"Aunt Izzy!" Stephen cried, rushing up to her bed. He was obviosly relieved to see she was all right. Isabel laughed and ruffled his hair like I had just done not two seconds before.

Jace came over to me with an annoyed expression on his face, probably not very happy that I had brought his son with me without asking.

"_Why _is _Stephen_ here? I hadn't wanted him to see Isabel like this, and I _really _don't want him to see you clamp your fangs into her!" He snapped.

"Jeez, you make this sound like a sacrifice," I muttered. We were whispering, so fortunately no one heard but maybe Maia and Carlisle could hear us, but I brought him out into the hall anway.

"I didn't _plan_ on bringing him. But he gave me that look, and he said he could be company for Max, and well. You know the rest." Jace sighed. I could tell this was taking a toll on him. I was feeling pretty nervous to. I didn't want to do this. What if I couldn't stop? What if Izzy's blood was so good I wanted every last drop of it?

I didn't realize I was blurting these worries out until I felt Jace's hand slap me across the face. I blinked, shocked. I looked at him, a question in my eyes. Jace explained,

"Trust me, Lewis, you needed that slap. And don't worry about Izzy. If things start to get out of control, Alec and I will just rip you away. Okay?" When I nodded, he repeated the action. "Now get in there and save my sister."

Going back into the room, I passed Clary herding the children out so they wouldn't see. She looked my way and gave me a little smile, saying with her eyes, _You can do it._

I entered and saw Alec holding Isabel's hand. She smiled at me, while he just looked grim.

I walked over to the bed. "You ready?" I asked her quietly. Isabel laughed at the absurity of the question.

"As ready as I'll ever be with a vampire sucking my blood." She grinned at me, obviously hoping to lighten the mood with a joke to diminish the seriousness of the act. "Let me know if I taste good," Isabel said, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

I leaned down and sunk my teeth into her neck.


	8. Celebration Cut Short

**A.N-IMPORTANT! MUST READ! Okay, this will be the last chapter for a while, because I want to get some Kane Chronicles (series by Rick Riordan, might want to check it out if you haven't already) stories in, and I don't like to have more than two or three in-progress stories at the same time, and I don't think I can finish this story in time. Sorry! Just want to experiment a little bit, so this will be on hiatus for awhile. Again, I apologize.

* * *

**

Back at the house...  
Nessie's P.O.V

"Why do you think my father didn't want me to come with him?" I looked over at Isaac, startled. My parents were out hunting, Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice were on a shopping spree, and had dragged Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper with them. Grandma had gone visitng a woman whose husband had just died from cancer under, so it was just us. We were out on the lawn, just talking when Isaac suddenly brought this up. I suppose I should have expected it. He had been a bit quiet, and withdrawn since his parents and 'cousin' had left. I approached the boy cautiously, having an answer in mind, but I wasn't sure if I should voice it.

"Well..." I started, "I'm sure he had a good reason." At Isaac's forlorn look, I knew I had to elaborate. I sighed and came closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "If...if your father...possibly lost control, he-" Isaac ripped his shoulder away from my hand, his eyes glowing with anger. Shaking with barely controlled fury, he screamed at me,

"My father would never lose control! He would never hurt anyone, especially Aunt Isabel! Don't you _ever_ say that again!" I winced at his harsh tone, a bit angry for his behavior. But I also understood his words. If anyone-_anyone_-talked like that about anyone in _my _family, I would gladly rip them to shreds and watch gleefully as they burned.

"I'm sorry Isaac, but even if your father never would-and I never said he would-perhaps _he _was afraid of that, and he didn't want you there when he had to drink Ms. Lightwood's blood. I'm just saying. But I understand where you're coming from. _I_ surely wouldn't want you saying that about _my_ family." Isaac managed a weak smile. He was apologizing just when we saw a shadow overhead.

We turned just in time to see a black, slimy, _thing _jump on us. We managed to avoid it, but it kept coming back at us. Catching Isaac's eye, I mouthed _What is that thing? _Keeping one eye on our opponent, he mouthed back, _Demon. _Suddenly the demon stretched its jaws and said in a pitiful voice,

_"So yummy, so good-smelling. But Jonathon will not like. But he wants Stephen, not girl and hybrid. Said nothing about them. Good bait though. Maybe after, I'll make a meal...?" _I didn't know what the heck the thing was talking about, but I sure didn't like it. Motioning to Isaac, we circled and while it kept looking behind and in front of it, not knowing which of us to attack, we both pounced on it.

Holding it with my super-human strength as if this were a normal hunt, I sunk my teeth into it and saw Isaac do the same.

Then I immediately reeled back, recoiling from the_ horrible _liquid that was the demon's blood. I saw on the disgusted face Isaac was making that he thought it was disgusting as well, but at least he managed to continue to suck it, ignoring the creature's thrashing and death threats. After a while, I steeled myself and joined him.

So concentrated on the first creature, we both failed to notice the second demon hiding in the trees. And as soon as we finished off its partner, the thing jumped down on us with amazing speed, to fast for us, and knocked us out.

...  
At the hospital...  
Third person...

Simon stepped away from Isabel as soon as he tasted the change from bad-tasting demon poison to delicious-tasting human blood. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he shuddered at the fact that the white cuff was now marred by a big black stain. Maia put a hand on her husband's shoulder, smiling encouragingly. He smiled back at her.

Carlisle, who had been out to give Simon some privacy, came back in and checked some things on Isabel's moniters and machines. then he turned to the patient herself, looking at the puncture wound from Simon's bite. Then he broke out into a huge smile, which Simon took as a good sign. Jace and Alec watched him like vultures on a carcass. Or, Simon thought with a shudder, Shadowhunters on a demon.

"Well, doc? Is she good now?" Jace asked axiously. Carlisle smiled again and patted the non-Lightwood on the shoulder. "Your sister's going to be just fine. I want to hold her here for another night or two, just to make things okay. But then she'll be good to go." Both of the woman's brothers let out sighs of relief, and Isabel looked immensely relieved as well.

"Can we come in now?" a voice from the doorway asked. They all turned and saw Clary trying to wrest Stephen away from the door with Max peeking from behind his aunt. The female Shadowhunter looked apologetic until Jace went over and picked his son up and spun him around, which delighted the boy. Dragging his wife into the now-crowded room, he gave her a long kiss. A bit surprised at first, Clary returned it, but was the first to break it with a smile on her face.

"I guess it's safe to assume everything went all right?" she asked. Isabel called from her bed to her sister-in-law in a cheerful tone,

"Well, since all the poison's gone, I think that's a cause to celebrate, don't you think?" Just when Clary was about to respond, Carlisle put a hand up to silence her.

"I'm afraid the celebration's going to have to stop for now," he said gravely. Everyone looked at him in expectation. "My daughter just called and said she saw..." The vampire doctor was relunctant to continue. Looking at everyon'e faces, however, he finished his sentence:

"My daughter saw that Nessie and Isaac have been kidnapped."


	9. Kidnapper Revealed

**A.N-Okay, I have finished my story, Send Me An Angel, and am now free to work on New Age. I hope you guys are still watching for new chapters, and I apologize to those who feel that I should not have put this off. **

* * *

Simon and Maia's eyes widened, and Simon's face contorted, as if in pain. Maia's eyes blazed, her maternal instincts going into hyper-drive. Isaac was _her _baby, and they were messing with him. Because of that, there would be hell to pay. And she knew she could expect her whole pack to help; not only to support her but because Isaac was as much a part of the pack as she was. Getting her cellphone, she immediately tried to call Luke, but all she got was his voice mail. Screaming into the contraption that this was an emergency and she needed help, she ended that as soon as he got this message, he was to call her back and go to the Cullens' (she gave the address, of course), ASAP.

Immediately, they all set out. Carlisle, of course, had to stay with Isabel, and Jace and Clary would not think of Stephen coming, so Alec voted to stay with him, in case Carlisle couldn't always watch him.

Getting back to the house, everyone started to look for clues. Simon wrinkled his nose, knowing immediately what had taken his son and Nessie. Looking at everyone's faces, they had come to the same conclusion. By now Edward, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper had joined them. Jace sent Max inside with Esme, despite his protests, turned to Alice and demanded to know _exactly _what she had seen.

"Well," the pixie-like vampire began, "I saw them fighting this..." she struggled to find the right words to describe her niece's opponent, "black glob thing, and then another one came out of the trees and knocked them out. That's all. I haven't had any more visions since then." The Shadowhunters and Downworlders looked at each other, knowing that a demon had taken the children. They told this to the others, which only made them worry more. Bella was growling low in her throat, and vicious snarls were ripping out of Edward's, who had his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"I'm going to kill them," Nessie's mother hissed. "I am going to _kill them." _Though it wasn't the most practical approach to the situation, it was what everyone else was thinking, too.

...  
Undisclosed area...  
Nessie's P.O.V

I groaned as I sat up. Holding my pounding head, I looked around. I saw Isaac in the corner, still unconscious. We were in a small room carved out of stone, with a little barred window, like in a jail cell. The door, however, was not made of vertical and horizontal bars criss-crossing over one another; instead it was made of silver with religious symbols etched into it.

Curious, I went over and ran my finger over the symbols, tracing them. I didn't understand why anyone would want to go to the trouble of doing all this, unless it somehow provided protection. Then I remembered that Isaac had told me that the kind of vampire his father was were more...traditional, as in allergic to holy water, sun, crosses, and other religious objects, hence the carvings. But Isaac had also told me that his father and he weren't affected by those things. And why our kidnapper thought those things would work on _me, _I had no idea.

I heard a moan in the corner. I turned to see that Isaac was stirring. Walking over to him, I shook him to speed up his return to conscienceness. When he opened his eyes fully, he looked around, confused. I didn't blame him. Locking eyes with me, the boy asked,

"Nessie, where are we? Do you know?" I shook my head. His guess was as good as mine. I looked around, trying to find a way out of here. Stepping over to the window, I tried bending the bars enough that the two of us could possibly get through. But, shockingly, my superhuman strength failed me. Determined, I went at it again, but to no avail. Isaac got up and attempted it. He was a bit stronger, having both vampire and werewolf genes. He managed to move the bars a couple inches, but after a few more minutes he yelped and leaped backwards, cradling his hands. I went over to him, concerned, and saw that his hands were red, as if they had been burned.

"Ah, silver. Mother Earth's way of telling werewolves _they are not welcome." _A voice behind the door said. Spinning around, Isaac and I saw a little shaft in the door had been opened, and we now stood face to face with a black-eyed, blond-haired man. He had the air of a nobleman, and power radiated from. Swirl scars from what Shadowhunters called runes covered his visible body, and probably the rest of it, if I had learned anything about the Nephilim. With that in mind, I figured the man was a Shadowhunter (I know, I'm a genius), but Isaac immediately started snarling at the man. The Nephilim made disapproving sound, as if disappointed in the hybrid.

"My dear Downworlder, is that any way to treat an old family friend? Your beloved 'cousin's' uncle?" As much as the man tried to sound hurt, I could detect a hint of smugness, a tinge of mockery, in his words. Obviously Isaac's parents and the Lightwoods were not very fond of our kidnapper. Growling slightly, Isaac snapped at the man with a witty retort,

"I'm so _terribly sorry _if I'm not the most receptive of you, Jonathon, but if I remember correctly, you _murdered _your 'friends'' little brother in cold blood, put their family and everyone they care about _in danger_, and tried to _kill _your sister's only love and your nephew's father." Jonathon smiled wickedly, and the noble air disappeared, replaced with evil, and the power around him intensified. I didn't know who he was, but I was afraid of him.

"Guilty as charged," he admitted, and I immediately disliked him. How could someone do that, and walk away as shamelessly as this man was acting? He was a monster, and I understood Isaac's hatred toward him.

"What do you want with us?" I demanded, hoping to reveal any plans he had. Jonathon looked me over with his cold, black eyes. Cocking his head, he studied me more, and his observing made me nervous. Isaac was silent, but in my peripheral vision I saw him glancing at me and Jonathon every once in a while, and he looked afraid. I shot him a reassuring smile, telling him I could stand my ground. Fed up with all the Nephilim's staring, I crossed my arms over my chest and moved a bit more into the shadowy corner of our cell.

"Well?" I was answered with chuckling. Irritated that the man felt amused by my questions, I scowled and demanded once again to know the answer to my first question. Finally he stopped laughing and said,

"Let me tell you something, bloodsucker. Eighteen years ago, my father died trying to achieve his dream: a world where filthy Downworlders would be elimanated, and the Clave would not try to stop it; rather they would allow and encourage the destruction of the scum that infected our world. But I am ready to finish what my father started. But do that, I need the blood of the Children of the Night, Moon, Lilith, and the Fair Folk." He grinned at Isaac and said,

"Do you know, hybrid, that my father used yours for this process? He would have used your mother as well, had my sister not interfered. Ah well. I'll just use you. Imagine: two birds with one stone! While it would be marvelous to hunt down more flea-ridden dogs and bloodsuckers, you will do for now. Use what you have."

"Why do you need me, then?" I whispered. Jonathon looked at me with cold eyes. He looked rather bored, as if I were a mere obstacle in his way of achieving his goal. And I probably was. Regarding me like I was scum (and to him I probably was), he said in a disinterested tone,

"I did not intend to take you. I really don't know what to do with you. My spies tell me you are a hybrid like Isaac, half-human and half-vampire." He shook his head in disgust. "Your poor mother, I don't want to imagine the horror she had to go through." My anger flared up; he was mocking my father! He thought my mother was weak and hadn't survived! I would not allow anyone to speak bad about my parents. I was going to teach him not to make assumptions about my family

"My mother loves me!" I screamed at the Shadowhunter. "And she refused to let anyone hurt me! My own father loved her enough that he didn't want me to hurt her! You don't know my family, so don't say anything!" I snarled and lashed out at his face, but a hard slap sent me spinning to the ground. Isaac rushed toward me, glaring at Jonathon. I cradled my injured cheek, moaning in pain. I got up slowly. I couldn't believe he had actually hurt me. He had _hurt_ me! He must have some power, to be able to pierce my diamond-hard skin. And that made me ever more frightened of the Shadowhunter before me. If he could injure me, what else could he do? Jonathon continued as if he hadn't just backhanded me across the room,

"If Isaac's blood doesn't do the trick, I suppose I could always try yours, though I'm not sure how good it would be, since you're...different." The way he said 'different' wasn't in a good way.

Jonathon started to close the shaft that allowed us to see him. He paused, as if he were going to say something else, and opened another little panel and threw a bag at us. Smiling wickedly, he said,

"Bon appitete." Then he was gone. I moved over to the bag to see what it was, when the smell gave its identity away: Blood. _Human _blood. That made me worried. I was all right; I had hunted just two days ago, but Isaac had told me it was almost time for the full moon. Then he would Change. He had told me that was usually when he got his blood, when he hunted with his mother and her Pack. But how was he going to get animal blood-because he would not accept anything else-if he was trapped in here? How long would he be able to resist?

...  
Werewolves' headquaters...

Luke called his Pack together, telling everyone to calm down. They were at the police HQ, which had now become _their _HQ, and he was ready to tell them that Maia had called in an emergency. He knew he should probably head down to the address she had given him, but he wasn't sure what the situation was, so he had decided to bring back-up. When all the werewolves' eyes were on their leader, Luke took a deep breathe, and said,

"I've received a call from Maia, and she sounds distressed." There were murmers in the crowd after that statement. What was wrong? Was she all right? What had that bloodsucker done? (Some of the Pack members were not the most pleased at Maia's choice of husband, and immediately assumed Simon had done something wrong) After whistling a few times, Luke brought order back to the Children of the Moon.

"I don't know what's wrong, but Maia said it was an emergency. She said to come to this address" he rambled it off "as soon as possible. Since the predicament is unknown, I have decided to bring reinforcements. Will you back me up and go help you Pack member?" There was a 'yes' for every member, and Luke felt glad to know there was such loyal bonds between the members of his Pack. He nodded.

"Alright. Let's move out."


	10. Plans Made, Days Marked

When Luke and their Pack pulled up in trucks and cars and motorcycles, some even turned into wolves to make the run, Maia couldn't have been more happier. Her Leader had answered her distress call, just like she hoped he would. It wasn't that Maia didn't trust Luke; it was just she didn't think he would come so quickly to a strange place he had never been to, without any knowledge of her predicament, let alone bring their whole Pack. It reassured the mother that her son would be with her soon, in her arms again.

"Luke?" Maia heard the surprise in Clary's voice before she saw it on her face. One look from the corner of her eye at her werewolf friend told the Shadowhunter all she needed to know. Smiling at her step-father, she gave him a hug and then stepped back to greet the other wolves. They nodded in acknowledgement before swarming Maia, wanting to know what was wrong.

One wolf, jumping to conclusions, confronted Simon, demanded to know what he had done to his Pack-mate. Maia was surrounded by the other members, so she didn't see her husband and fellow werewolf's face-off. Simon growled low in his throat, a warning. The stress of losing his son was getting to him, and he didn't have time for such a trivial matter such as the wolves' resentment of his kind. When the werewolf kept prodding him for information, Simon snapped and launched himself at the boy, tackling him to the ground. The wolf, caught by surprise, wasn't ready for the vampire's attack and was thrown back onto the ground with Simon pinning him to the ground.

Now, age plays a factor here. Simon had been a vampire for eighteen years, and this werewolf (while Simon was forever physically young, this wolf could very clearly be called a boy) had just been changed two years ago, so Simon was obviously stronger. Getting in the boy's face, baring his fangs and snarling, Simon hissed,

"Listen here, you brainless flea-bag. My wife is hurting, and that is because her baby boy is gone. _You _are supposed to be helping us get him back, not being racist. You didn't know Isaac was gone, I understand that, but making assumptions like that aren't appreciated, and can just as likely get you killed." Simon slowly got off of the werewolf, who was too stunned too do anything but lay there. Maia came running over. She checked over Simon and then stood over the boy, hands on her hips.

"Brady, why-for the Angel's sake, _why-_do every time I'm even a little grumpy you assume Simon had something to do with? Why do almost _all _of you" she turned to stare at her other Pack mates "think the same thing? What have I told you since the time we started dating to now?" Silence. The werewolf Brady had gotten up, and now every eye-the Cullens, the Shadowhunters, and Luke's-were on this confrontation. The werewolves who did not particularly like Simon hung their heads and fidgeting. When Maia did not get the response she wanted, she barked,

"Well?" Her Pack members looked at each other, and then mumbled voices said in unison:

"That you love him and the fact that he's a vampire shouldn't matter." Maia nodded, then sighed. They were supposed to be here to help find Isaac, but so far the only thing they had accomplished was getting into a fight with her husband, which was actually pretty common, unfortunately.

Esme rescued her by suggesting they go inside. It was a tight fit, and soon the kitchen, downstairs hallway, and stairs were filled, but somehow they managed not to leave anyone outside. After introductions, the wolves were told the story how Renesmee and Isaac had been kidnapped.

"Was it a demon?" one of the wolves asked. Simon nodded.

"Yeah, I could smell it. Some of its blood was on the ground, and demon blood tastes, and smells, horrible." All the wolves nodded in agreement. Their noses were just as sharp as vampires, of which they were proud of. They had been a little wary of the Cullens, but soon warmed up to them. Of course, Esme's warm, motherly nature had helped. Most of them had come from harsh backgrounds, forcing them to run away into the woods, where a werewolf on the hunt was waiting.

They talked long into the night about what to do, and hunt parities where dispatched, but it was agreed nothing could really be done until they knew more. While they saw the logic, the parents of the kidnapped where none too pleased to learn they had to wait.

...  
Isaac's P.O.V

Three days.

I checked the scratches Nessie had made in the dirt floor. Three slash marks, one for each day. I felt those seventy-two hours quite clearly, with my thirst growing with each hour. Jonathon came by every two hours to throw in a new blood packet, because he "knew how unappealing old blood is to those with vampire-ism." Every time it was human blood.

I hated that man, and only Nessie kept me from moving inside myself and giving in to the rage I felt. She made me tell her about my childhood, and she told me about hers, and I found out our worlds were semi-similar: her Volturi was not unlike our Clave, and Aro's interest-and fear-in her reminded me of Raphael's monthly visits, "to see how the born vampire in my coven is doing," even though Dad had never considered himself part of the Spanish vampire's coven. I had always doubted the Camilla had ever really been in charge. Or, if she had, then Raphael had disposed of her so he could take charge.

We played truth-or-dare as well as we could with our limited space and resources. I tried bending the bars every couple hours or so, testing how long I could go before the silver burned me too badly. Nessie gave it a shot as well, but she wasn't as strong as me. We did everything we could think, taking each other's minds off our thirst.

I could feel the Change coming. Sudden back spasms, spots between my eyes, intense pain in my limbs, and crazy itching. Whenever I thought I would Change, even if the moon wasn't full yet, I retreated into one of the dark corners, away from Nessie, even though I knew she could still see me. I liked to think she was blind to my crouched form, that the normal invisibility shadows provided were still in effect.

Sometimes I wished the moon would complete its cycle, so I get over with the waiting, the symptoms. But mostly I wished I didn't have vampire in me, so I didn't crave the blood of innocent, slain victims.


	11. Phone Call

**A.N-Okay, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm going to New Hampshire Wednesday, and will be there till Saturday, so this will be your meal until then and/or longer.**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I let out a sigh of frustration and leaned back into the sofa, Jasper's arm around me, a welcome comfort. We still didn't have any leads as to where Nessie and Isaac where, and that was taking a toll on everyone, especially Edward, Bella, Simon, and Maia. It was their kids in danger, after all. I was trying to see if I could get any visions, but so far had had no luck.

"Well, have you tried tracking their scent?" One of the werewolves asked. Most of them had been sleeping in their cars because there were so many we didn't have enough room for all of them. Simon nodded wearily and Jasper answered,

"Yes, but it stopped cold after five miles, and the rain we've had has probably washed it away by now." We all groaned, even though this was old news for most of us. The Pack leader, Luke, paced back and forth, biting his lip. I knew that he was Clary's stepfather, and so had a much closer attachment to her friends and family.

Jace and Clary, along with Rosalie and Emmett, were driving in Emmett's Jeep to look around, though everyone doubted that the kids would be found that way. Bella had alerted Charlie that Nessie was missing, so he was on look-out if she and Isaac somehow magically ended up in Forks. Charlie had also offered to call in a favor he had with the NYPD, but we had declined. We didn't want the police involved with us. Charlie had understood why we hadn't, sticking to his 'need to know only' basis. Stephen had been sent to stay with his grandmother. He had protested greatly at this action, but his parents (and all of us) had been firm that he did not need to worry and leave it to the adults.

Suddenly I bolted upright, and I knew my eyes had taken on a far-away expression. I was having a vision:

_Nessie making a mark on the dirt floor with her finger. Isaac was in the corner; he was in human form, but I knew it wouldn't be long before he would shift into a wolf. A plastic bag, like the ones hospitals kept donated blood in, was by the door, and they were both staying as far away from it as possible. Nessie sat down on her rear, and then her hand went to her pocket. She rummaged around in it, and she pulled out a small, silver, rectangular device._

_"Isaac!" she cried. "I have my cell phone!" Isaac grabbed her hand and stared at the phone like he couldn't believe it. Then something dawned on him._

_"How the *beep* do you forget you have your cell phone?" Nessie ducked her head, embarrassed. Then she started dialing..._

About fifteen seconds after my vision, Bella's phone rang. Everyone stared at her as she flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked.

_"Momma?" _a voice said, uttering a word Bella hadn't heard in nine years.

"Nessie!" Bella cried, extremely happy to hear her daughter's voice. "Oh, baby, are you all right? We're all so worried! Is Isaac there with you?"

_"Yeah, Momma. We're both all right. Thirsty, but okay." _Even with their super-hearing, everyone gathered around my sister-in-law so they could be sure to catch every word. Edward was right next to his wife, and Simon and Maia were just as close. Esme asked one of the werewolves quietly to call the four who were out and tell them to come to the house.

"Do you know where you are?" Edward asked. A few of the wolves held their breath. Would we be able to rescue them now? Would we get the lead we desperately needed?

We were disappointed. _"No. We're a room...a cell, really. There's a barred window, and that and the door is silver." _Maia cursed at that piece of information, and some of her Pack members flinched, as if they were really feeling the metal on their skin. I remembered that werewolves were allergic to silver, and that the particular gene had been passed down to Isaac.

There was some scuffing in the background, and Isaac's voice came on.

_"Mom? Dad?" _Maia grabbed the phone out of Bella's hands. She let her, and I didn't blame her worried reaction. I had written Maia off as a cool, collected, try-me kind of girl (woman), but her baby was being threatened and her feelings were coming out.

"Isaac Luke Lewis," Maia said in a warning voice, "tell me you did not touch that silver." There was silence on the other end of the line. Maia growled and Simon shook his head, as if disappointed in his son, but understanding his need. His mother didn't.

"You know you get burned!" Maia cried. "Why did you touch it?" Isaac sounded annoyed, even angry when he retorted,

_"What did you want me to do, Mom? Just sit here? Nessie can't bend it; I'm the only one who get it to break it. There's absolutely no way I'm just going to sit here waiting and let Jonathon use me for some ritual." _Maia, Simon, Luke, and all the wolves froze when they heard 'Jonathon' and 'ritual'.

_"What!" _Jace, Clary, Rosalie and Emmett were in the doorway, and Clary's face was one of shock and horror; Jace's expression was furious. Simon took the phone out of his wife's hands and said to his son, his tone worried,

"What kind of ritual do you mean, Isaac? Has he told you?"

_"No, not really. Just that he needs the blood of a Child of the Moon, Night, Lilith, and one of the Fair Folk." There was bitterness in the next statement. "He says I'm like two birds with one stone, the *beep*."_ There was a murmur of agreement among our guests, but I had no idea what they were talking about; probably only Edward was the one who knew what was going on, unless Bella was blocking him.

"Anything else?" Jace asked, moving closer to the phone. Clary was right behind him, biting her nails. Obviously this Jonathon character was bad news, and whatever ritual he needed to do was as bad as him.

_"Well..."_ Isaac paused. _"Nothing _really _important..."_

"Tell us anyway," Jace ordered.

"Just-just that Valentine used Dad and would have used Mom for it..." Isaac mumbled, not wanting to get into it. Maia cursed again, and Simon looked sick. Clary frowned deeply, and Jace absentmindedly touched his arm. Simon saw his movement and quickly looked away.

"That *beep*!" Maia cried. "He has no right to say that! It's our business!" Simon rubbed her back, soothing.

"Well, technically he can..." His wife glared at him. He shut up. Bella took the phone from Jace and asked for Nessie.

"Is there any way you could tell us where you are?" she asked. Nessie told her to wait, and then there was a bit of a pause. There was some arguing between the two vampire hybrids, but eventually Nessie got her way with whatever she was doing. After a while my niece's voice came back and told her mother good news,

_"Well, outside the window there's water, so I think we're on a boat or something. Now that I see it, we are moving a little. Umm, I can see the shoreline, and there's a cave way back. And...and I see more demon things on the shore, and...Oh my god!"_

"What?" Everyone shouts at once.

"_I see...that man, Jonathon. It looks like he's drawing on a tree...and the demons are going through it!"_ Then the line went dead.

Bella said Nessie and Isaac's names over and over, and shook her phone, but she could't get it started. She called Nessie's number, but she couldn't get it. Her phone was working fine, so Nessie's batteries must have been dead.

"Welll," Jace began, "It wasn't totally fruitless. We know they're all right, for now, and we know where they are." Edward, Bella, Jasper, Esme, some of the wolves and I all looked at him.

"Where?" Edward demanded. Jace looked around at our expectant faces, almost confused, but he answered,

"They're on Lake Lyn. They're in Idris." There were some gasps, and I have to say I was shocked as well. Wasn't that where the Shadowhunters lived? Somewhere between France and Germany, regular humans, mundanes, were teleported or something so they didn't stumble upon the ancestral home of the Nephilim.

"Alright, we know where they are, but you have to tell us," I said, standing up, "who Jonathon is and what this 'ritual' is. Why does he need vampires and werewolves, warlocks and fairies?" The Shadowhunters and Downworlders looked at each other. Clary sighed, and then she sat down.

"I guess it is time we told you. You know Valentine, the one who wanted to obliterate Downworlders?" We nodded; they had told us that story before this whole mess began.

"And Jonathon must be his accomplice," Jasper said. Jace nodded. His wife looked drawn in and tired.

"Well, Valentine...Valentine was my father and Jonathon is my brother."


	12. Battle and Rescue

The Cullens stared at Clary, and Bella was up in a flash. Her eyes were angry, and she starting growling lowly, dangerously, a sign, an instinct to let enemies know they were not welcomed.

"You mean _your brother _is doing all this?" the vampress shrieked, looking like she wanted to strangle the female Shadowhunter. Clary looked pained, and Jace was up on his feet, a hand resting securely on his wife's shoulder. He glared at Bella, daring her to do anything.

"It's not her fault her biological family is made up of evil freaks," Jace growled. Edward shot him a glance, but restrained his own wife, sitting her back down by pushing on her shoulder. Bella didn't resist, but was still seething. She sighed and looked at Clary.

"I-I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault. I...I just..." she blinked. "I just want my baby back." Clary nodded sympathetically and smiled, to show that she forgave her friend. Maia stood up and said firmly,

"Well, so do I, and now that we know where they are, I say we go bust them out." Jace, Clary, a few of the younger wolves, Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie nodded eagerly, but Simon, Jasper, Esme, and Luke frowned. They didn't think it was a good idea to charge in with no battle plan, and voiced their opinions aloud. Everyone agreed, and they talked about a battle plan.

They decided that they would go to Lake Lyn in groups, each going in different portals. Everyone who had never used a portal was told to envision a big boat on a crystal clear lake near a cave. Since the Downworlders and Shadowhunters would know where to go, they should all end up in the same place.

So they went outside, and Clary started drawing portals on trees, since she had the strongest stele. Some of the wolves would stay behind, Luke included, just in case Jonathon would somehow come back. Jace, Simon and Maia went with Edward, Bella, and Rosalie, and then some wolves, and finally Clary went with three wolves, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

When they landed, it was not on the boat, but the shore of Lake Lyn. Clary was just glad it wasn't _in_ the lake. She didn't want a repeat of the time she had landed in the Mortal Mirror.

Suddenly a horde of demons surrounded them. They gathered around them, looking like they really, _really_ wanted to attack, but something–or some_one_–was holding them back. Want to guess who it was?

"Why, look-y here, almost the whole gang! And some new faces. So nice to meet you," a male voice sneered. Clary turned and she cursed loudly. The wolves were tensing up, and the Cullens were looking at each other, wondering what to do.

"Such language, sister dear! I hope you don't talk like that in front of your son." The mocking tone continued, and Clary's second worst nightmare stepped forward from the crowd of black, twisting forms, grinning at them. Almost like he's already won.

"Hello, Jonathon," Clary whispered.

Jace tried lunging at his brother-in-law, but the demons pushed him back. He tried again, slashing at his enemies with his seraph blade, and the two started clashing. Mid-fight, however, Jonathon jumped back and the demons surged forward, making everyone battle, even the Cullens, who had no idea what to do.

"Coward!" Jace shouted at Jonathon. The demon-man shook his head.

"I just have business to attend to, that's all. As much as I would _love _to kick your ass and get revenge for killing me, I can't stay." Then he slipped through a portal and was gone.

...

While the fighting on land was going on, no one noticed that Jasper and Simon had slipped away and were swimming underwater toward the boat in the middle of Lake Lyn. Since neither of them needed to breathe, they didn't need to come up for air, and thus stay underwater and out of sight. The two vampires were planning a rescue mission, to save their niece and son.

When they got on the boat, they froze. Jonathon's voice could be heard yelling at someone. A demon, most likely. Jasper and Simon sped away from the spot where the voice was coming from. They both had Nessie and Isaac's scent, so they found them pretty easily, actually. But they froze when they heard the two of them shouting at each other.

"Why are you being so stubborn!" Nessie screeched. Her uncle furrowed his brow, and the two looked at each other. They nodded once and crouched down near the wall, just below the silver bars they would need to break off.

"I am _not_ feeding off of you, Nessie!" Isaac's voice joined the conversation. Or, more appropiate, shouting match. Nessie huffed in frustration, as if they had gone over this a dozen times. Simon had a feeling they had.

"You're going to Change tomorrow, Isaac. And that's when you normally get your blood. I know that human blood has been tempting you, and now you're more thirsty. Just listen to me; you'll get better," Nessie pleaded, her voice level going down a few notches.

"But what about you? You need blood, too. And I know you're thirsty," Isaac countered. Jasper was pretty impressed with the boy's control; he'd have probably taken Nessie up on her offer in human's heartbeat. That was something the former major was not proud of.

"But I don't need to replace it like you do," Nessie argued. "I'm donating it to you, that should make it all right."

"It may be all right to you, but it doesn't feel right to me!" Isaac snapped. "Yes, I agree, donated blood is better than hunting humans down like animals, but those people didn't donate it for _you_. They did it to save their friends, and family, and for people who need it-for their bodies to be _healthy_, _not _for you to drink!"

"Alright, I see your point. But I am donating my blood _specifically _for _you._ So your should take what someone gives you!"

"I can't do it, Nessie. It just doesn't feel right. Besides, I've been controlling myself for the past four days; I'll be fine." That's when Nessie exploded.

"Conrtol? _Control?_ Fine, you want to talk about control? What happens when we get out of here, and you can't control yourself, huh? You'll probably go drain the first thing you see that pumps blood!"

Simon could barely hold back a gasp. He couldn't believe what the girl had said. From the silence on Isaac's part, his father concluded the boy couldn't either. Jasper stood up, and motioned to him that they should start breaking off the bars.

Nessie looked shaken. Jasper felt guilt over what she had said; it was so great, he felt like _he_ should apologize to the vampire-werewolf. She reached out a hand to touch Isaac's shoulder, but he shrugged her away, and retreated into a corner.

"Isaac," she said. "Isaac, please look at me. I'm sorry. I am so, so, _so _sorry. I don't know why I said that. Please forgive me," she begged. Isaac still did not turn around, did not aknowledge her apology.

Suddenly the bars were ripped off, thanks to the combined strength of the two vampires. Nessie and Isaac looked at their father and uncle, and then broke into huge grins. They leaped through the window, glad to be away from that hellhole.

...

Jonathon kicked at the door where his two half-vamp prisonors had been. He was seething with rage. How could he have let them slip past him? How could he have let their rescuers onboard? He slammed his fist against the silver door and let out a string of curses.

His eyes rose to the window they had escaped from. He saw his demon servants battling his sister and brother-in-law, and their friends. He sighed. He knew the only way he was going to win was to destroy all of them. And that's what he planned to do.


	13. End

Clary ripped through another demon, ignoring the blood from a cut running down her arm. She had had enough of this. Simon, Jasper, Nessie, and Isaac had returned, but Isaac had ran into the woods, 'to chase some demons' but she knew something had happened on the boat to make him want to be alone. Nessie and his parents had tried to stop him, but he had just kept running like he hadn't heard them.

Her husband was right behind her, slashing their enemies to bits as he stayed close to her. She wished their _parabatai _were there, but Alec and Isabelle were still both in New York, along with Carlisle. The Cullens were holding there own, ripping and biting at the demons. Suddenly she felt a _whoosh _of air and turned to the side to see a half-grinning, half-scowling Jonathon. She immediately tried to hit him, but he was as fast as Jace, and was now ten feet away from her. He snapped his fingers, and the demons stopped and sunk into the ground or disappeared. Clary glared at him.

"Let's end this, Jonathon." He grinned fully now, as if she had said something he had predicted she would. The Fairchild (and Morgenstern, even if she hated to admit it) absolutely hated her brother with her whole soul. He was a heartless monster, and it had nothing to do with the demon blood that their father had injected into him when he was inside their mother. He was evil, through-and-through, on his own.

A part of her pitited the man, because, maybe if Valentine hadn't raised him the way he had, then Jonathon could have been a regular, peaceful Shadowhunter. But no, he had followed Valentine's footsteps and had disgraced the Nephilim name, cutting himself from all ties except to the one they had always been to: his father.

"That's exactly what I had in mind, sister," he said, taking a seraph blade out. He gave it a name: _Cassiel_ Clary saw black criss-crosses and swirls on his skin, fresh Marks. He had come prepared for a battle. Clary scowled.

"Do you dare to mock us, Jonathon? What right have you to runes and seraph blades?" Jonathon looked amused at her question, and said,

"Am I not one of the Nephilim? I am not a fairie, or a warlock. I am the child of two great Shadowhunter families; this demon blood of mine was at first foreign, not a natural part of me. I, too, am a Shadowhunter, whether you choose to admit it or not."

"You are supposed to be dead," Clary said, feeling a bit like a hypocrite; her own husband had died at the hand of her father when he was seventeen. It had only been by her wish of the Angel that he had come back to life. Jonathon shrugged.

"I do not know how I still walk this earth, but time is growing short." He held up Cassiel. "Who will fight me?"

Jace stepped forward, ready to give the *beep* a piece of his mind, but Clary put a hand on her shoulder, an odd look in her eyes. "No." Jace looked at her, surprised.

"He's mine. You had your chance, Jace. Now it's my turn." She got out a new seraph blade; her other one had dissolved from so much demon blood. Her brother smiled.

"You know," he said, as if it had just occured to him, "I have a nephew, don't I? So sorry I haven't had a chance to meet him. I came close, though. But it's so hard to get Raveners to do what you want; they're so stupid." When Clary heard 'Ravener', her mind went back to that night when her mother had been kidnapped, that terrifying night when she found out about the Shadow World, the night her life changed forever.

She realized that her brother had planned to kidnap Stephen, and fury rose inside of her. She thought of poor Max, who Jonathon had brutally murdered, and the anger in her rose to a burning inferno.

**(A.N-This next thing isn't a direct quote, but something like it. Maybe from CoA.)**

_"Is Raziel's name ever used?" she asked._

_"No, never," Jace said._

Clary clenched the unnamed seraph in her hand, and said without thinking,

_"Raziel!" _A blinding flash eminated from her hand, and when it subsided, everyone was shielding their eyes. The light it gave off was still bright, but managable. The blade pulsed with power. Jonathon looked aghast.

"You-you've-" he stuttered, not managing to get the words out. Clary held the weapon in front of her face.

"The Angel's spit killed our father," she said solemnly. "Let's see what his name-invoked blade will do."

...  
Isaac...  
Woods...

Isaac sank his teeth into anoth deer. He felt bad about leaving everyone to deal with the demons, but he needed blood. And he couldn't stand being near Nessie. What she had said had hurt him, badly. But the worse part was that he felt that she was right. He probably _would_ have jumped the first thing that had blood. Just that she had said that put him in some sort of shock, and he didn't feel thirsty until the four of them had swum back.

A twig snapped behind him. He spun, ready to attack, but it was just Nessie. She looked, well, horrible. Her beautiful bronze hair was matted with dirt, and her clothes were stained and wrinkled. She stepped forward, cautiously, as if she expected him to bolt, like the deer he had just drained.

"Isaac," she said, "we need to talk."

"What about?" Isaac asked, even though he knew exactly what she had come for.

"Please," she said, "accept my apology. Forgive me. I didn't...I don't know what I was thinking. I know that's a bad excuse, but it's the only one I have." She sighed, and looked at him. "I was wrong. No, don't you dare say anything. Yes, maybe you would be tempted, but I'm sure you would never have. I shouldn't have said that. I guess I was just worried-" she was cut off by Isaac's lips on hers.

"You talk too much," he said. "And, yes, I forgive. And...thank-you." Nessie smiled. She gave him another kiss, and then she said,

"Come on, let's get back to the others.

...  
Clary and Jonathon

Cassiel and Raziel clashed, Clary's blade winning. She pushed her brother backwards, towards a cliff that dropped onto sharp rocks. She wanted to push the demon-man onto those lethal points, wanted him to die for good this time. They had each fought well so far; twisting and clashing, dodging and slashing. Clary was fast, not as fast as Jace or Jonathon, but she could sort of keep up with him.

It helped that she had named her blade like she did; that was her trump card. Jonathon didn't stand a chance. Everywhere she cut him, he bled, even shallow cuts that shouldn't have hurt him. Deep cuts gushed brownish-colored blood, a tribute to his demon and Shadowhunter blood.

They were at the edge now. Suddenly Jonathon zipped behind her and pushed her. She stumbled, losing her footing. A slash at her back forced her over the edge. She barely had enough time to grab the cliff ledge so she wouldn't fall to her death on the rocks.

Her brother looked down at her with delirous excitement. She wondered if this was what he looked like when he had killed Max. She didn't wonder long, however, because she put her seraph blade behind his leg and cut into it, making him fall over her. Jonathon grabbed onto her leg, pulling her down. She flailed wildly, trying to shake him off, but he held fast.

"If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me!" he shrieked. Jace and the others were there in a flash, trying to pull her up, but Jonathon's weight and attempts to drag them down weren't helping the situation. Clary noticed that Isaac was back, with Nessie.

Finally Jace got his own blade out and threw it at Jonathon's eye. Instinctively, the man put his hand out to stop it, and a hard kick from Clary broke his hold. His horrible scream ended only when a spike pierced through him. Jace noticed it was the exact spot where a knife would come out the front if you hit someone in that special place in the back, where you could sever the spine and pierce the heart at the same time.

Jace and Simon helped Clary help, and she fell into her husband's arms.

"It's over," she said, sighing happily. "It's all over."


	14. Epilogue

Jocelyn Fairchild-Greymark sighed as she looked at her grandson. He was pressed up against a window, staring at the outside, and she knew he was waiting for his parents to come back. They had been gone for two days, and Stephen had been waiting impatiently for their return ever since they had dropped him off at her and Luke's house. Of course, her husband was off fighting her son because he had kidnapped one of his Pack members. She hoped that they could kill Jonathon for real and finally, this time. She felt a tinge of guilt when she though that; he was her son, wasn't he?

_No_, she thought, _he is not._ No child of hers would do what Jonathon had done. But Valentine's child would. Once more Jocelyn was glad she had taken Clary away from the Shadow World when she had. Of course, they hadn't stopped Valentine from ruining their mostly happy life. But, perhaps it was the demon blood in Jonathon. Jace had been raised by Valentine for ten years, yet he was...somewhat unaffected by the Morganstern's upbringing, and though she was Valentine's daughter, Clary showed none of the signs of evil and hatred toward Downworlders that her father had.

Jocelyn sighed again. She didn't want to dwell on her late ex-husband. He was dead, had been for 23 years, even longer as far as she was concerned. Jocelyn walked into the room and lifted her grandson into the air, smiling a bit at his indignant squeals to put him down. She did and started tickling him, glad to hear his laughter. He had barely spoken during his stay, and only gave her two-or-three word answers to her questions. He was really worried about his parents and friends, and Jocelyn had to commend him for that. But she wished he didn't seem to depressed. He was an eight-year-old boy, for the Angel's sake!

"Stephen," she began, "how would you like to have Max over today?" He looked at her, curious. "Really?" he asked.

His grandmother nodded. "We can visit Aunt Izzy, and if Max isn't there we can go to Uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus' house and then bring Max back here." Stephen jumped up and down a couple times in excitement and then hugged Jocelyn tightly.

"Oh, yes, please, Grandma! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Jocelyn smiled. She turned her head to the window because she heard a car engine. Stephen heard it, too, and ran out the door. Jocelyn quickly followed, alarmed at his hasty actions.

"Stephen!" She went outside and was relieved at what she saw. Her grandson was happily residing in his mother's arms, his father's arms around them both. Luke was behind them, and he walked toward her, arms wide. She fell into them gratefully, happy that her family was all safe.

"Hi Mom," Clary greeted. She had set Stephen down, but had a hand on his shoulder. Jace nodded. "Hey Jocelyn." Jace could never quite bring himself to call Jocelyn 'Mom', and she was fine with that. The three-some walked toward her, and she hugged her daughter and son-in-law.

"Is is over?" she asked Clary as she hugged her. The younger woman nodded. Jocelyn sighed happily. She looked down when she felt a tug on her pant leg. Stephen was pulling on it to get her attention.

"Can we still see Aunt Izzy and Max?"

...  
Cullens' house...

The Cullen family went into their house feeling overwhelmed, but relieved that the fight was over. No casualties at all, and the injuries that would hurt the Shadowhunters didn't even scratch them. Their friends' enemy was dead, and Nessie was back. Or was she? Bella looked around for her daughter, but couldn't find her.

"Where's Nessie?" she asked, a bit of fear creeping into her voice. Alice laughed, and that calmed the vampire down a bit.

"Relax, Bella. She's with her new boyfriend." the pixie snickered at the end of her words, which still sounded musical. Bella looked at her best friend and sister-in-law, confusion in her eyes. Her husband saved her from asking the question on her mind (he couldn't have known, though, she had her shield up) by saying,

"Alice means the half-werewolf. Isaac." Bella raised her eyebrows. "Really?" Then she shrugged.

"As long as she's safe." Everyone nodded, and then started talking about the battle. "It was a *beep* of a fight," Emmett said, seemingly pleased that he had gotten to beat around some demons. His wife rolled her eyes, and then commented on how bad the demon blood was.

"It was so bad, I wanted to wash my mouth out with soap. Which would still taste disgusting, but it would be better than that blood." Edward agreed, saying it was the most vilest thing he had ever tasted. Suddenly Bella turned toward her husband and grinned. He looked at her, confused. He wished she would lift her shield, but he couldn't hear a thing from her.

"Yes, love?" he said.

"I was right." Edward still didn't get it. "Right about what?"

"Well,, you know how you're so convinced that vampires don't have souls and we can't get to Heaven?"

"Well, yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"At one point I was talking with Clary, and she was telling me that her Angel person thing once told her that all Downworlders-which _includes_ vampires-do have souls. So you were wrong and I'm right," Bella cried triumphantly. Edward blinked, then shook his head before gathering his wife in his arms.

"Whatever you say, love, whatever you say."

...  
Isaac and Nessie in Central Park...

Nessie looked at Isaac and smiled, glad that it was just them here, holding hands and walking. She had been surprised by that kiss in Alicante, but she had wholeheartedly accepted it. Now they were strolling through Central Park at his suggestion, to get away from everyone for a while. She stopped then, and sat down on the ground, pulling him after her.

"What was that for, Ness?" Isaac asked, confused and a bit amused. He still had her hand, and he felt he wanted to keep holding it forever; it fit so perfectly in his. Nessie shrugged.

"Just felt like it, I guess." He nodded. They looked at the sky for a while, until Nessie asked,

"So, are we, like, together now?" she looked at him, waiting for an answer. Isaac thought about it, and said,

"I would like to, but I feel like we sort of rushed it. I...I kind of want to get a little older first. I never thought that I would have my first girlfriend at thirteen!"

"Is fourteen good?" Nessie asked, jokingly. Isaac smiled, but shook his head.

"I don't know. I'd sort of like to get to sixteen first. And plus, I don't know if I'll keep aging, or what." Then he said quickly, "I mean, if you don't want to wait, that's fine. I just don't want to rush."

Nessie thought about that. She wasn't sure if she wanted to wait. She herself was thirteen, but she had the body and mind-and urges-of an eighteen-year-old. She had been ready for a relationship at four-and-a half. But, she really, really liked Isaac. He was cute, funny, smart, loved his family and friends, and he understood her. Weighing that with no relationship at all (who would she find?) and her parents request that she start trying to date when she was actually fifteen, she came to a decision. And she knew that the next words out of her mouth were true,

"For you, Isaac Lewis, I would wait forever."

* * *

**A.N-The last chapter was supposed to be...the last chapter. But then I decided that I should wrap it up a bit, show what the aftermath reactions were. But this really is the last chapter. Thanks for sticking so long. I'm thinking on a sequel, and I even have an idea for a prequel. The prequel would be totally Mortal Instruments, though. TTFN ;) **


End file.
